


Nothing Like This Feeling

by bigficenergy



Series: Now That I Found You [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 07:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: Literally just post-engagement sex. Set after/at the end of "The Hike."A continuation of the"Now That I Found You" chapter of "You Could Be The One". Can probably be read as a standalone, too.





	Nothing Like This Feeling

They stumble into Patrick’s apartment, tripping over each other as they try to keep kissing. David throws off his backpack and yanks Patrick’s off, dropping it to the floor.

“Careful, the champagne,” Patrick huffs against David’s lips.

“Don’t care,” David says, gripping Patrick’s shoulders as he somehow kicks his shoes off without undoing the laces. 

Patrick follows suit, barely getting his sneakers off before David is pushing him into the nearest wall. Patrick gasps, letting David pull him back away from the wall just enough to get his hoodie off. Patrick pulls David’s fuzzy sweater up over his head and they discard that hastily as well, a true testament to how focused David is on his current goal.

They get their t-shirts off and then David captures Patrick's hands, coaxing him to wrap his arms around his neck. As soon as he does, David lifts one of Patrick’s legs and hooks it around his hip, then bends his knees and gets his other leg wrapped around him, lifting Patrick up and holding him against the wall like he had at the motel earlier.

“Please tell me you’re gonna fuck me like this,” Patrick breathes, the casual f-bomb a testament to how far gone he already is too. He feels David smile against his neck, where he had just been kissing.

“Honey, I’d love to, but you’re severely overestimating my athletic abilities.”

Sliding a hand into David’s hair and tugging, Patrick brings his head back up to face him.

“You carried me, _and_ two backpacks, _uphill_ on a hike today,” Patrick says, looking into his eyes. “And not so long ago, I watched you hit a _grand slam_. If anything, I think you’re holding out on me.”

David steps away from the wall and walks them over to the sitting area.

“Guess you’ll have to stick around to see what else I’m capable of,” David says, depositing Patrick on the couch and climbing on top of him.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Patrick says, his hands framing David’s face. “We’ve got our whole lives for you to surprise me with feats of strength.”

David flexes his left hand where it’s braced on the arm of the couch, feeling the new rings on his fingers. Their whole lives. They’re going to have their whole lives together. He kisses Patrick again, so firmly that he’d worry about how rough he was being were it not for the stinging grip Patrick’s hand has in his hair.

And then David is getting up, leaving Patrick dazed.

“Wha-?”

“Stay there,” David calls from the bedroom. He returns a moment later with lube, a condom, and a glint in his eye.

“Huh. I didn’t think you’d wanna have engagement sex on the couch,” Patrick teases.

David pauses, considering, then shrugs. “I never thought I’d be having engagement sex at all. So…” 

Patrick’s smiles softly. “Come here.”

David’s mischievous smile returns. “Take off your pants and turn over.”

Patrick raises an eyebrow.

“I promise I’ll make it worth your while,” David says, placing the supplies on the coffee table so he can finish undressing.

Patrick watches shamelessly as David removes his shorts. He goes for the waistband of his boxer briefs next, but then bypasses them and pulls off his socks. Patrick tilts his head in disappointment.

“Don’t give me that, you need to catch up!” David says.

Patrick bites his lip, then lifts his hips so he can pull his sweatpants and underwear off. He tosses his socks away too and turns over as he’d been asked, leaning his elbows on one of the armrests. He wiggles his hips a little and David rolls his eyes fondly, finally pulling his underwear off and kneeling on the couch behind him.

David presses up against his back so that Patrick can feel him hard against his ass. He splays one hand on Patrick’s stomach, the other sliding up the front of his neck, tilting his head back. He can feel Patrick’s jaw drop, and he doesn’t need see Patrick’s face to know his eyes have rolled shut. He keeps his touch gentle. In the time he and Patrick have had to learn all the little things the other likes, David has learned that Patrick likes _this_ , but that it’s the intimacy of it, not physical force, that turns him on. David kisses the side of his neck, sucking a bruise below his ear.

“David, please, I need you,” Patrick gasps, desperate and reedy.

He can’t say no to that, so David reaches for the lube, gets his fingers wet, and presses one against Patrick’s hole. Patrick drops his head and rocks back until David presses in all the way. Feeling pretty impatient himself, he doesn’t wait for Patrick to ask for more, carefully giving him a second finger.

“Oh god, come on David,” Patrick groans into the armrest. 

David pulls away a few moments later, grabs the condom from the table, and turns so he’s sitting properly on the couch. Patrick looks over his shoulder at him.

“What’re you doing?”

David rolls the condom on and strokes himself as he scoots forward on the couch so he can slouch against the back of the couch. He taps his own thigh as an invitation and says, “Come on.”

Patrick looks skeptical, but he sits up, then stands, following David’s direction until he understands how David wants him. It’s not graceful by any means, but Patrick is eventually able to sink down onto David’s cock, fully seated in his lap with his back to David’s chest. A little more maneuvering and David is able to get his left hand under one of Patrick’s thighs, giving him just enough leverage to thrust up into him, knocking surprised, breathy moans out of Patrick, and making his back arch.

David wraps his other arm up around Patrick’s chest, holding him close, kissing and panting against his shoulder blade. One of Patrick’s hands flails out for the armrest that’s within reach, and the other comes up to grasp the hand David has on his chest.

“Jesus, David,” he pants, squeezing his hand hard. His nails are digging in but David doesn’t care. If he could get any closer to Patrick right now, he would, and he’d never let go.

Off of a particularly desperate whine from Patrick, David pulls that hand free and slides it down Patrick’s stomach to wrap around his cock, cursing at the feeling of him hot and so hard in his hand. A few strokes and David can already feel Patrick tightening up around him. He thrusts harder, ignoring the twinge he’s getting in his lower back. He knows Patrick is almost there, and he wants to make it so good for him. For his _fianc_ _é_.

If he’d had the breath to spare, David would have whispered in Patrick’s ear that he couldn’t wait to marry him, couldn’t wait to spend his life with him. But he doesn’t, and it doesn’t matter because then Patrick lets out a sob, lost in sensation as he comes hard and messy on himself and David’s hand. David works him through it until sags back against him, panting hard.

“You okay?” David manages to ask. “Do you need me to-”

He starts to move, to help Patrick move off of him, but Patrick grabs his wrist before he can go too far.

“Wait,” he says, sounding absolutely wrecked. “Can you-”

David lets him guide his hand back to his cock and inhales sharply when he realizes Patrick’s not done. Patrick leans forward and rocks himself back onto David once more, twice more, then on the third time his body seizes and he comes _again_. Or some more. David doesn’t really know what’s happening, but it’s _hot_ , and he’s pretty sure if it weren’t for the ache in his back keeping him just the tiniest bit distracted, he would have blacked out.

“Okay,” Patrick is panting. “Okay, I need to… I can’t…”

David does his best to lift Patrick out of his lap and lay him carefully on the sofa.

“Stay there,” he says, dashing to the bathroom.

“Where d’you think I’m gonna go?” Patrick mumbles with a lazy grin, his eyes closed and the side of his face pressed into the couch.

David comes back, hands cleaned and condom discarded, with a washcloth to take care of Patrick with. When he’s more or less cleaned up and about a minute away from dozing off, David nudges him until he opens his eyes.

“Come on,” he says, encouraging Patrick to lift his arms and wrap them around his neck.

“Seriously?” Patrick groans, but he lets David get an arm under his knees and the other under his back, and then with some effort, David is lifting him off the couch.

“This feels silly,” Patrick complains, but he’s smiling as David carries him to the bedroom.

“I have to practice my bridal carry,” David teases.

Patrick’s brow furrows. “Why am I the bride?”

“Have I taught you nothing? You can be carried bridal style and still be a groom. Or I can be the bride, if you insist. I do look better in white, no offense.”

They laugh as they collapse onto the bed together. Patrick pulls him close.

“C’mere,” he mumbles, though David is already there, their lips almost touching. “I know you still need a turn.”

Patrick kisses him slow, deep, and dirty, encouraging David to roll on top of him. David’s erection quickly comes back to life against Patrick’s hip, as Patrick’s hands move from his back to his ass, encouraging him to rock against him. David could easily come like this, and he’d be happy to, but then Patrick breaks the kiss.

“I want you back inside me,” he whispers.

David pauses, looking down at him. “You do?”

Patrick nods.

“Are you sure?”

“Please.”

David hesitates for another moment, but the earnest look in Patrick’s eyes gets him moving again, reaching over to the nightstand for another condom.

“Um…” Patrick starts, and David turns back to look at him. Patrick takes a breath. “Can we go without?”

It takes David a moment to process the question. When he does, he lets out a soft, “Oh.”

“We don’t have to,” Patrick says quickly.

“I, um… I’ve just never…” David trails off.

“I know we haven’t. And I know I probably should have asked ahead of time, so it’s fine. We can talk about it some other time.”

David looks at the condom in his hand. They have talked about this, sort of. They’d discussed their past relationships - later than they should have, but they’d gotten there eventually. They’d gotten tested, but continued to use condoms because it was the practical thing to do, especially before Patrick had his own place. And maybe a part of David had been waiting for the other shoe to drop long after he should have known Patrick wasn’t going to spring an open relationship on him. The Ken incident made it very clear that that wasn’t going to happen. Somehow, it seemed the only thing David had left to be afraid of was that for the first time, there wasn’t actually anything that he was afraid of.

“You want that?” David asks, softly.

Discerning, even now, Patrick studies David’s face and considers the question before answering.

“Yeah. I want all of you.”

With that, David places the condom back onto the nightstand, but does bring some lube back with him, wanting this, but not wanting to hurt or overstimulate Patrick. His heart is racing as he slicks himself up and he leans down to kiss Patrick, because kissing Patrick grounds him. Patrick seems to know what he needs because he’s holding him close, one hand on the back of his head and the other spread out on his back. He raises his knees, bracketing David’s body as David carefully guides himself inside Patrick.

David’s mouth drops open but no sound escapes. Patrick is vocal for the both of them, throwing his head back with a strained, “ _Oh f-fuck_ ,” spurring David on. He slides out and back in, the overwhelming closeness, physical and otherwise, lighting up every nerve in his body. He’s not going to last long, especially not once Patrick starts talking.

“Wanna feel you, want it, come on,” he says, and David cries out, dropping his head to Patrick’s shoulder and thrusting harder. Patrick continues, “That’s it, come on, fuck me David, come inside me.”

There’s no hesitation in his words and David wonders briefly, distantly, how long Patrick has been thinking about this before his mind goes blissfully blank and comes deep inside him. Patrick claws at David’s back, clenching around him and moaning as if he’s just come again too.

When David’s body starts to relax, Patrick turns his head into David’s neck and huffs a shaky laugh.

“That’s, uh… different.”

David’s panting gives way to a chuckle. “Yeah. Um, good different, or…?”

“Oh, very good,” Patrick assures him.

David isn’t going to be able to hold himself up much longer so, reluctantly, he pulls out of Patrick and rolls over to lay next to him, still catching his breath. He feels Patrick shift next to him.

“ _Ohh_.”

The breathy sound makes David look over and he finds Patrick with a hand between his legs, pushing the tip of his finger into his hole, drawing out David’s come. David has to turn away.

“Oh my god, are you trying for cardiac arrest?!” he gasps.

“Well, I can’t speak for you,” Patrick sighs, lifting his knees and tipping his head back, “but I’m pretty sure this is how _I_ wanna go.”

David laughs and covers his face with his hands. Patrick stops a moment later with a shuddering breath, too wrung out to continue, and David turns on his side to face him.

“You know, when I said I’d never done that… I didn’t just mean with you.”

Patrick processes this for a moment, then says, simply, “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“I shouldn’t have assumed-”

“No, it’s okay. I’m not sorry for wanting to be safe, even if I probably could have trusted at least a couple of people.” He pauses, grimacing. “Maybe. But that’s sort of my point. Even at the best of times, I never really trusted anyone. But I trust you.”

Patrick blinks and smiles that soft smile that David has come to feel less and less undeserving of. 

“I trust you too.”

He tilts his chin up and David leans down to kiss him.

“As much as I hate to say it,” Patrick murmurs a moment later, “we should probably get some sleep. Or at least I should. Big opening night tomorrow.”

“How’s your foot?” David asks, suddenly remembering Patrick’s injury from the hike earlier that day.

“It’s fine. I’m more worried I’m gonna be on stage tomorrow and everyone’s gonna be able to see the hickey I can _feel_ that you gave me,” Patrick says, rubbing the spot below his ear.

David rolls back onto his back, the smile on his face anything but apologetic.

“You’ll be in makeup anyway, just cover it up. Or make it part of your character.” He stretches, arching his back and wincing a little. “It’s a good thing _I_ don’t have to dance on stage. My back is gonna be messed up tomorrow.”

“From carrying me?”

“No, from fucking you so good you came twice.”

Patrick shoots him a shocked look and David just lays there fighting the smile threatening to take over his face. Patrick groans like he’s embarrassed, but then shakes his head.

“No, because you know what that means? That just means you’re gonna have to do it that well every time now.”

“Oh am I?”

“Mhm, for the rest of our lives.”

“Forever, hm?”

“‘Til death do us part.”

David climbs off the bed and pads around to Patrick’s side.

“Guess I better stay in shape then.”

Patrick can’t do much but instinctively cling to David when he scoops him off the bed and starts carrying him to the bathroom.

“Seriously?”

“Oh don’t worry. This will probably be the last time, or else I’m gonna start developing Stevie’s bad posture.”

David sets him down and gets the shower running so they can get in together and rinse away the remnants of the great sex and the eventually-great hike. Under the spray of the hot water, David kisses him, then pulls back to watch his left hand card through Patrick’s wet hair, admiring the gold rings for what must already be the hundredth time.

“You’re really never gonna take them off, huh?” Patrick asks.

David kisses Patrick sweetly on his temple.

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last missing sex scene I had planned for ["You Could Be The One"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321659)! I hope you can suspend your disbelief about the size of that little sofa in Patrick's apartment and what they could feasibly do on it enough to enjoy this.
> 
> I do still have a wedding epilogue planned for this series eventually, if anyone out there is dying for more Carly songs worked into David and Patrick's relationship. :)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Say hi on [Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/) if you'd like.


End file.
